Teddy Bears
by Haru Cherry
Summary: [Christmas fic] A row of teddy bears in a shop...Two of them are special...Find out why. Disclaimer in profile!


"-Quote

Name of place Time

Teddy Bears

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. The shops were about to close but were still open. It was suppose to close at 7:00. And it seems that two teens want to give each other special...or the same thing...

Gift Shop 3:00

"Wow...that looks great for Lan..."

Maylu was walking around the city looking for a gift for Lan. It was the holidays at that time and she was eager to get a gift for him. She was wearing blue gloves and a light blue coat with a hood. She had a blue snow hat to match as snowflakes began to fall softly in the pavement. Her boots were brown as she was wearing black tights and a brown skirt. It seems that it was a success for her in a certain shop. She had found the gift she was looking for.

"Wow...it does look interesting Maylu." Her navi Roll replied. What she was staring at was a row of teddy bears that were every color of the rainbow. It was displayed in the shop window.

"Should I? I mean he mostly wants battlechips on his Christmas list." Maylu asked.

"You'll never know Maylu." Roll winked at her.

Maylu sighed. "I guess it won't hurt and I only have a few zenny with me."

She walked in the store, as a little bell would jingle. She looked around and only a few people were there as they stared at the aisles of antiques. Maylu smiled as she gazed at the amazing things in front of her. But her real reason were the teddy bears. She walked toward the window stand and she didn't know what color to choose.

"Roll, do you know what Lan's favorite color is?" She asked.

"Well, do you remember that game that Megaman played with him...that game to know each other more?" Roll asked.

"Oh the 'Link, Think, and Get Synch game?' Man, that was confusing!" Maylu sweatdropped.

"Well I think Lan said his favorite colors were blue and green..." Roll thought.

"So the first color he said was blue?" Maylu stared at the light blue teddy bear happily joining the green one. She took the blue one and held it in her hands.

"Yup. I think that will be a perfect gift Maylu." Roll whispered.

"Yeah..." Maylu stared at the blue teddy bear. It had black beady eyes with a shiny nose in the front. Its fur was cotton and it had patches for design. Maylu put the zenny in the counter while the cashier went to work.

"Here you go miss. Have a Merry Christmas." The cashier smiled and suddenly something crossed her mind.

"Do...do you want it gift-wrapped?" She asked. Maylu held the teddy bear tightly in her arms.

"No thank you. I can do it myself." Maylu smiled.

"Very well." The cashier said. Maylu went out of the line and the cashier worked on another customer behind. Maylu put the teddy bear in one of her bags and walked home to wrap it.

Gift Shop 6:00

"Lan...you never come to this shop..." Megaman said in the P.E.T. "And it's getting cold for you. You need to go home."

It was true. The snow deepened the pavements with soft cotton. Lan was staring at the shop window seeing the teddy bears placed in the front.

"Do you think Maylu would want these Megaman?" Lan whispered. He was wearing a yellow coat that had black stripes in each elbow. The front was also striped too. He wore black pants and he wore a snowcap that had the Hikari symbol on it.

"Well it matters. Does it have her favorite color?" Megaman asked. Lan gazed at the right one.

"Pink? Yeah...that's her color."

"Well it is Christmas soon. You didn't buy her a gift yet." Megaman said.

"Yeah...I should get it."

Lan went inside the shop and saw the cashier and manager talking amongst themselves. Lan sneaked by the window and saw the pink teddy bear waiting to have a friend. He took the bear out of the window and the cashier saw him by the counter. She went up to Lan and smiled. She had brown hair that was tied and she was wearing overalls that were dark blue and a yellow sweatshirt under. Her brown eyes gazed at him.

"You know...there was a girl who bought the same thing. Those bears..." She pointed by the window, "weren't very popular since I put them there two weeks ago." Lan wasn't really paying attention but he heard the cashier.

"Well I hope that girl enjoyed it." Lan smiled. The cashier took the bear and got to work. Lan held the zenny in his hand waiting for the cashier.

"Here you go!" The cashier gave the bear to him as Lan gave the zenny.

"Thank you. Have a Merry Christmas." Lan said. The cashier nodded and Lan was right out the door.

"Well that didn't take long." Lan said.

"That was a quick gift." Megaman agreed. Lan walked home and began to wrap the gift. The snow was so deep that he can't skate through the sidewalk.

Sakurai Residence 9:28

"All done." Maylu had finished wrapping the gift for Lan. It was with green wrapping paper with a silver ribbon on top.

"I can't wait 'till Christmas Maylu!" Roll happily said.

"Me too..." Maylu took a look at the P.E.T clock that said '9:30'

/Oh...I better go to bed.../ Maylu changed into her pajamas and plopped into bed as Roll smiled and turned off all the lights. The present was placed in a top shelf.

Hikari Residence 9:35

"Lan...that took forever for you." Megaman sweatdropped. Lan was wrapping the present for 2 hours!

"Hey. I want it perfect okay! Geez." Lan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Lan! Go to bed!" His mom called from downstairs.

"I will." Lan changed his clothes and he placed the gift in his desk. He pulled the covers and he finally went to sleep. Megaman turned off the lights waiting for the day to arrive...

Hikari Residence 6:00

"It's Christmas..." Lan whispered as he slowly got up.

Megaman was still in sleep mode and Lan wanted to put the gift on Maylu's porch. He got up, changed and went downstairs quietly like a mouse, not trying to wake up his mom. His father was in a business trip so he wasn't home for the holidays. He held the gift in his hands that was wrapped with red wrapping paper and a gold ribbon on top.

/I hope she likes it/ Lan thought. He stepped in the cold snow and walked next door where Maylu was. Suddenly he bumped into someone.

"Ow! I'm sorry. I was just-" Lan stopped and stared at the person. It was Maylu holding a same length gift as him.

"Merry Christmas Lan!" Maylu smiled.

"You too Maylu..." Lan got up from the snow and held his gift.

"This is for you Maylu." Lan blushed.

Maylu gasped. "I was going to give you something too..."

Lan and Maylu shared glances and they shyly exchange the gifts.

"Arigatou..." They whispered to each other and walked away...

Hikari Residence 6:25

"Merry Christmas dear...you're early." His mom was finally awake and she embraced tightly.

"You too mom..." Lan looked around the house. "When will dad come back?"

His mom made a frown.

"He won't be coming back... but he loves to come home soon for you." His mother kissed his forehead and Lan went up to his room. There was something that Lan forgot already. He had his gift from Maylu in his hands!

"Yawn...Lan?" Megaman woke up also. "You woke up earlier than me..."

"Yup. And Maylu gave me a gift." Lan put the gift down to his bed.

Sakurai Residence 6:30

"Morning Maylu...Merry Christmas." Roll smiled.

"You too Roll." Maylu sat down in her bed and held the gift.

"Is that from Lan?" She asked. She already knew that her operator went outside to give the gift.

"Yeah...I can't believe that he bothers to give me a gift..." Maylu whispered. "He usually doesn't give me gifts..."

Hikari and Sakurai Residence 6:35

"Well...are you gonna open it?" Their net navis asked. The operators stared at their own navis.

"Yeah..." And so the teens started to open the gift they received. And...they were surprised...

/I gotta say something to Maylu.../ Lan thought.

/I gotta say something to Lan.../ Maylu thought the same thing.

The bears were soft and fuzzy as they ran to each other's houses but Lan went to Maylu's porch first.

Sakurai Residence 6:45

"Lan!" Maylu went down the steps and held the bear high in the air.

"You gave me the same thing." Lan yelled. And the teens got together in the porch as they smiled and held the bears tight.

Sakurai Porch 6:50

Suddenly snowflakes began to fall again. But the sun was about to rose at 7:00. Lan had offered his coat to Maylu as she accepted it to keep her warm.

"The snow is so nice to watch..." Maylu whispered. They were now sitting on the porch placing the bears together.

"Yeah..." Little did they know that a mistletoe was on top of Maylu's porch. Lan was the first to notice and he slowly went to Maylu's lips. Maylu, startled, just accepted and released.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." Lan blushed. "But you are special to me..."

"No problem. I wanted to do the same thing..."

The bears were a great memory to the both of them as the pink bear fell in the blue one's shoulder. It was a great Christmas for all...

* * *

A/N: Yeah...a little too fast. Merry Christmas to all! 


End file.
